Y Remus se enamoró
by Cenipul
Summary: Yo! Sí yo!Remus Lupin, me enamoré quieren saber cómo?pasen y lean...  este es un viejo fic que subí en una antigua cuenta hara mas de 3 años, le tengo mucho cariño, cambié el título y poco  más, LEAN! RATING M! son 3 caps


**Hola a todos aquí con un nuevo/viejo fic.**

**Lo había escrito hace unos 3 años más o menos sinceramente es mi favorito...por eso decidí volver a subirlo, espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**PD: ojo con este cap, que es subidito de tono si?**

OoOoOoOoOoO

¿Yo enamorado? ¿yo?, sí, yo, Remus John Lupin, total y profundamente enamorado.

Jamás creí que me pasaría alguna vez.

A lo largo de los años supe poner una alarma en mi conciencia cuando me acercaba demasiado a alguna podía permitirlo, quizás fuese egoísmo, como decían mis amigos, pero no quería castigar a nadie con el sufrimiento de una mentira, al principio para luego revelar una verdad que determinaría el amor de esa persona hacia mi.

NO!, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una persona inocente.

A los 11 años entré en Hogwarts, gracias a las precauciones que tomó el director.

Allí, conocí a tres grandes personas, James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

Se hicieron mis amigos, tanto que con el tiempo descubrieron mi secreto, pero para mi asombro, lejos de quitarme su amistad, pasaron a ser mis compañeros de andanzas nocturnas, hasta se convirtieron en animagos por mi, James en un alce, Sirius en un perro y Peter... bueno el pobre en una rata...Los primeros tres años lo pasamos en grande, gastándole bromas a los de Slytherin y las chicas, pero este último grupo con el tiempo se convirtieron en otra clase de objetivo...ahora serían nuestras presas...

Al principio creí que solo James y Sirius se ganaban los suspiros de ellas, pero para mi alegría ellas me encontraban atractivo y deseable tambié esa razón decidí dejar mi timidez a un lado y disfrutar de la vida, total, si no me voy a enamorar de ninguna ¿qué tiene de malo?.

Y así lo hice, comencé con mis primeras conquistas.

Mi primer objetivo fue Lidya Matters de Gryffindor.

Alta, esbelta, ojos verdes, cabello negro... un manjar.

Estaba yo en la sala común, solo, leyendo para la próxima clase... cuando ella hizo su presencia.

Me preguntó por Sirius, yo, como buen compañero que soy le dije la verdad, que estaba con una chica de Ravenclawn.

Pude observar como su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco ¿cómo iba yo a resistirme a ello?.

Antes que ella se marchase, me levanté y me ofrecí a darle algún recado a mi amigo, por supuesto me dijo que no hacía falta y se disponía a marcharse nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-

Me contestó que ninguna, yo la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta el sofá, con la propuesta de hablar, ya que hacía tres años que éramos compañeros y no sabíamos nada el uno del otro.

Muy entretenida su charla, he de decir la verdad, pero ya era el momento de actuar.

Lo primero que hice fue contacto visual, no apartaba mi vista de esos hermosos ojos, cosa que ella intentaba evadir sin éxito.

Ya estaba nerviosa... perfecto.

Le conté algunas cosas sobre mi, para inspirarle confianza.

-¿Sabes?, este fin de semana hay una salida al pueblo ¿qué te parece venir conmigo?-

-¿Contigo?-

-Por supuesto... lo pasaríamos muy bien-

Mientras le decía esto fui acercándome a ella, no hizo nada para evadirme y aceptó el cálido beso que le ofrecí.

Todo iba más que bien, ella ya estaba sentada en mis rodillas, pero la diversión iba a tener una interrupción.

-AY!, lo siento, yo no... no.. lo siento-

Era Ruth, una chica de mi curso y casa.

Ella era la mejor estudiante junto a Lily, quizás la superase en algo, increíblemente había leído más libros que yo.

Nos hicimos amigos en primero, luego de que nos pusiesen juntos para un trabajo de pociones, fue grandioso trabajar con ella, es muy inteligente y trabajadora, en un corto lapsus de tiempo terminamos todo, no me daba tantos dolores de cabeza como James y Sirius.

Asique a partir de ese momento decidimos hacer los trabajos juntos y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en otra de mis mejores amigas... aunque a ella también le oculté mi condición... es el único secreto que tengo para ella...luego es mi gran confidente, a ella le puedo contar cosas que sé que no puedo decirles a los chicos, ya que se lo tomarían a risa.

Ruth era alta, cabello casi negro, ojos marrones, siempre con su pelo recogido en una coleta baja y escondía sus miradas tras sus gafas y nunca la verías sin un libro entre manos, solía leer mientras caminaba, por eso se llevaba las cosas o las personas por delante... como en esta situación.

-No te preocupes Ruth, ya terminábamos de... hablar-

Dicho esto mi nueva "amiga" se marchó.

Noté que Ruth ponía un gesto extraño pero no pude identificar el motivo.

Teníamos suficiente confianza el uno en el otro como para andar con rodeos a la hora de preguntar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada... es que ... bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a verte con otras chicas, jeje ¿qué tontería verdad?, tendría que preocuparme si nunca te viera con alguna en realidad-

-No seas tonta... tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, nadie te quitará ese puesto-

La abracé desde atrás y le di un beso en la mejilla, con Ruth nunca tuve vergüenza de abrazarla o darle alguna muestra de cariño, y ella también lo hacía conmigo, éramos casi como hermanos, me gustaba estar con ella porque podía ser yo mismo, pensé varias veces contarle mi secreto pero todavía no era el momento, no sabía cuando lo sería pero ese no era.

Mi tercer año transcurrió así, llegué a estar con alguna chica alrededor de dos meses, se la podría considerar novia.

Lo pasaba muy bien con ellas, pero nunca había llegado al segundo nivel con ninguna, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero yo consideré que aun era joven para ello, además, llámenme cursi, por quería que mi primera vez fuese con amor y no por una simple calentura.

Ruth estuvo el último mes de nuestras vacaciones en mi casa, la verdad es que siempre disfruté mucho de su compañía, al igual que mi madre, ellas se llevaban muy bien... demasiado... a veces se complotaban en mi contra.

Llegó nuevamente ese primero de septiembre, Ruth y yo ya habíamos llegado a la estación.

Allí me reencontré con mis amagos, James, Sirius y Peter... comenzábamos 7° año.

A Ruth le caía muy bien James, hasta diría que son amigos, no obstante Peter que no lo podía ni ver, decía que le causaba repulsión, con Sirius discutían muchas veces, eran muy diferentes por eso las riñas, además siempre creí que a Ruth le gustaba Sirius, pero nunca le dije nada, ella no era el tipo de mujeres con las que se relacionaba mi amigo.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, chica va chica viene, pero la noche de Halloween cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Mi cita era Carla Watson de Ravenclaw, la más guapa de su casa.

Bajé a la sala común junto a Sirius y James, para mi gran sorpresa allí se encontraba Ruth, en pijama, escribiendo.

Le pregunté si se sentía mal a lo que ella contestó que no, por consiguiente mi pregunta fue que porque no estaba preparada para ir al baile.

-Fácil, porque no iré-

-¿Cómo qué no irás, por qué?-

Ella tan solo me miró triste, James me tomó del brazo y me sacó fuera.

-¿Pero qué haces?, estaba hablando con ella por si no te habías dado cuenta.-

-Lo sé, pero ¿querías qué te respondiese?-

-Por supuesto, quiero saber por qué no va-

-¿Tú eres tonto?-

-¿Por qué me dices eso James?-

-Porque nadie la invitó-

Me quedé helado, pobre amiga mía, como fui tan estúpido de no invitarla, James pudo leer mi mirada, me dijo que cuando él se enteró ya había invitado a Lily Evans y con lo que le costó que ella aceptara ya no podía volverse atrás, si no la hubiera invitado a Ruth.

Una figura femenina lloraba amargamente sobre su cama, sentía que era uno de sus peores días de sus vida, hasta ese momento nunca le había dado importancia a los bailes porque los inferiores a cuarto no asistían asique no eran problema para ella.

Pero este año era diferente, todos sus amigos y compañeros asistirían excepto ella.

-No llores por favor-le dijo una voz de muchacho

-Por Merlín me asustaste... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado en la cama ella se irguió hasta su altura.

-¿Sabes qué eres muy guapa sin gafas?, tienes los ojos muy bonitos.-

-Je, viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido, no contestaste a mi pregunta-

-Vengo a quedarme contigo-

Ruth levantó una ceja ¿qué estaba buscando ese chico?

-Tampoco tengo pareja- le dijo al ver su reacción.

-No, porque vas con más de una-

-Pero no tengo pareja al fin de cuentas, es más podríamos improvisar un disfraz y vienes al baile conmigo-

-Ya tengo uno, me lo envió mi madre"-dijo recostándose.

-Perfecto, entonces... ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?...- le dijo tomándole la mano.

-Sirius Black ¿¡me estás invitando al baile?, a mi ¿me estás hablando enserio?-

-Por supuesto ¿aceptas?- lo miró dubitativa -Venga, ven conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Por qué me invitas?-

-Porque somos amigos-

-¿Lo somos?-

-Por supuesto, sino, no estaría aquí-

-Espérame quince minutos-

Ruth se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño, fueron más de quince minutos, pero cuando su amiga salió, literalmente a Sirius se le cayó la baba.

Ruth llevaba puesto un vestido largos de color bordó, el cabello rizado y algo recogido con una tiara, un maquillaje sin excedencias, peor un escote que cortaría la respiración hasta a Snape... una doncella hermosa.

-Er... er...¡POR MERLIN RUTH ¡ERES HERMOSA!- dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Ella se sonrojó bastante.

-Gra...gracias ¿nos vamos?-

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu voz ¿y tus gafas?-

-Hechizos momentáneos, luego me dolerá un poco la cabeza, pero supongo que valdrá la pena... por favor Sirius, no le digas a nadie quien soy-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por favor... dijiste que éramos amigos-

-De acuerdo-

-Ni a los chicos-

-Te lo prometo-

Se colocaron sus antifaces y bajaron al baile.

OoOoOoOoO

Cada dos por tres mirábamos a ver su Sirius parecía... nada... ¿dónde se habría metido?, yo quería ir a ver a Ruth, pero Carla no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Y entonces... la vi... su rostro me era oculto por su antifaz, pero esos ojos, esos labios, ese cuerpo, MERLIN!, ese escote.

Me miró, juraría que me miró y sostenía esa mirada.

Iba a acercarme a ella, al diablo con Carla, que tía más pesada!, esa chica tenía algo... algo especial y yo quería saber qué.

Cuando di el primer paso, alguien la tomó por la cintura, no sé si ese fue mi mayor decepción o que esa persona era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Sirius nos divisó y vino hacia nosotros, increíble, pero de cerca era más atractivo aun.

Mi amigo nos contó que era un vieja amiga, pero no quisieron decirnos ni su nombre ni su edad, nada, como si de un juego se tratase intentar adivinar su identidad.

Me miraba, me buscaba, no era para nada disimulada a pesar de estar con Sirius.

Me ponía nervioso, pero mezclado con alcohol se convirtió aquella sensación en algo que no podía comprender.

Bebí, bebí mucho aquella noche como nunca lo había hecho antes, cuando quise darme cuenta Carla estaba llevándome a una de las salas.

Allí comenzó a besarme como una desquiciada, ella lo hacía todo yo casi ni podía mantenerme en pie.

-¿Dónde estás Lunático?-preguntó James.

-Arriba- contestó una voz.

-A ti nadie te ha preguntado Malfoy!- le contestó Sirius.

-Yo solo lo decía porque Watson necesitará ayuda, pesa demasiado para ella-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vayan a ver ustedes, en clase de pociones-

Subieron todos, James, Lily, Peter, Lorna, Sirius y Ruth.

La situación con la que se encontraron fue a Remus acostado en la mesa del profesor sin camisa y con Carla encima de igual forma besando su pecho.

Al entrar mis amigos nos cortaron y la vi... vi como me miró, con reproche, con tristeza, con odio... ¿pero por qué?, ella era la chica de Sirius.

Mis amigos se disculparon, yo quité a clara de encima y me dirigí hacia ella pero antes de que llegase salió corriendo, intenté seguirla pero dada mi situación no pude.

Sirius y James me llevaron a la habitación, Peter se quedó esperándolo con las chicas.

Me quitaron la ropa y me acostaron.

-Perdóname Sirius-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo pude evitar... es tan hermosa-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu chica-

-Ella no es mi chica, tan solo somos amigos-

-Tú no tienes amigas-

-Sí, ella-

-¿Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes?-

-No-

-Lo juras?-

-Lo juro-

-Entonces dime quien es-

-No puedo, se lo prometí-

-Por favor-

-No insista, no te lo diré, ahora duérmete- regresaron al baile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Por supuesto soñé con ella, tan hermoso era mi sueño que no me di cuenta que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero si al sentarse sobre mi.

-Despierta bello durmiente, vamos-

Sí, esa era su voz, sensual dulce femenina y decidida, no era un sueño, estaba realmente allí sentada sobre mi.

Abrí los ojos bien grandes para visualizarla bien, aun llevaba su antifaz quise quitárselo pero no me dejó.

-Si lo haces me voy-

Llevaba puesto una túnica negra, volvió a mirarme fijamente como lo hizo durante todo el baile y lentamente fue quitándose lo único que cubría su piel.

Mi cerebro estaba por explotar al descubrí aquel cuerpo desnudo sobre mi.

-Tócame- me susurró, lo pensé, pensé sobre todo eso de que quería hacerlo con amor y no sé que cosas más pero... no era la primera vez que se me entregaba alguna chica pero... ella no era cualquiera, no era una más... era especial, lo supe cuando la vi entrar en el salón de baile.

-¿No te gusto?- dijo seguramente al ver que yo no me movía.

¡¿Qué no me gusta!, POR MERLIN!, ese cuerpo era perfecto, como si alguien hubiese sacado de mi cabeza mi idea de lo perfecto y la hizo a ella.

Lentamente levanté los brazos pero he de confesar que me avergoncé y apoye mis manos en sus brazos.

Ella sonrío levemente, me hizo notar que a pesar de que mis manos se intimidaron ante mi situación había algo de mi cuerpo que no atiende a mi voluntad y ya se había hecho presente al sentirla sobre mi.

Mi visitante comenzó a mover sus caderas rozándolo con fuerza este se despertaba cada vez más con cada movimiento, no era la primera vez que me excitaba pero esto era demasiado, me estaba volviendo loco, quería tomarla y hacerla mía en ese mismo instante.

Bajé mis manos ahora ya estaba todo jugado, acaricié sus hermosos pecho, vi como ella estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás con unos leves gemidos, gemidos que atravesaban mi cerebro y me provocaban pequeños espasmo.

Como pude me levanté quedando sentado aun con ella sobre mi.

Una vez más intenté descubrir su identidad, per fui amenazado nuevamente.

Acaricié sus labios, carnosos y apetitosos.

-Bésame- me ordenó esta vez, lo hice, la besé, probé de ese manjar nunca antes descubierto, acariciaba su espala, su piel estaba caliente y tenía una suavidad que me derretía mis manos temblaban con cada roce.

Nuestro beso era maravilloso, con su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca causándome unas cosquillas placenteras.

Se levantó un poco y sentí como se deshacía de mi ropa interior al bajar nuevamente tuvo el cuidado de no ser penetrada.

No sé por qué lo hice pero algo me dijo que tenía que decírselo.

-Soy virgen- me sonrío, me dio un pequeño beso

-Pues ya somos dos... ¿quieres que me vaya?- la miré sorprendido... "ni loco pensaría eso No te dejaría"

La abracé presionándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo sentir su piel contra la mía era excitante, posé mis labios sobre su cuello, con mi lengua hacía un surco subiendo y bajando ella con una mano acariciaba mi espalada y con la otra acariciaba mi pelo.

No dejé ni un solo lugar donde mis labios llegasen sin besar, su cuello, su frente, su boca, sus hombros, sus pechos, en algunas zonas mis besos iban acompañados de gemidos por su parte a la vez que tiraba un poco de mi pelo, créanme que en ese momento me podría haber dejado calvo que ni lo hubiese notado.

Se levantó de mi y se recostó en la cama, Merlín te doy gracias por entregarme semejante cuerpo!.

Yo me posaba sobre su cuerpo, ella abría lentamente sus piernas -No quiero hacerte daño- le dije- No te preocupes Remus, hazme tuya- Lentamente fui poseyéndola, sentí su tensión cuando produje ese cambio en su cuerpo, con un beso ahogué un leve grito ¿estás bien? le pregunté ella solo sonrío y me abrazó más fuerte, me pidió que continuara y así lo hice.

Nuestros cuerpo ya eran uno, se acoplaban en cada movimiento yo sentía su respiración en mi oído.

Remus la oí gemir, eso me incitaba a agilizar mi ritmo, sentí como su cuerpo me pedía más, yo quería más

-Dios Remus!-gritó al mismo tiempo que yo dejé escapar mi última gota de excitación conteniendo un poderoso grito.

Aún seguía sobre ella, me acarició el rostro con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que transmitía gran ternura.

Me alegro mucho que haya sido contigo me dijo Yo también Nos besamos con gran pasión nuevamente debo irme, lo siento Me levanté para que se vistiera, mientras se vestía admiré nuevamente su cuerpo, no acababa de creerme todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Quieres eres?- le pregunté por fin

-Quizás algún día te lo confiese, pero no me busques será en vano-me dio un tierno beso y se marchó.

Me recosté en la cama, me sentía feliz, muy feliz... había algo en esa chica que era especial y ya sabía que era, cuando estaba cerca sentía que la conocía de toda la vida.

No me arrepentía de lo ocurrido, no había sido solo sexo, esa noche había hecho el amor.


End file.
